


For The Better

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Series: A Heretic's Kiss [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, fluffy sex, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot to put the sex scene in, so here it is. You don't have to read A Heretic's Kiss first, but I recommend you do anyway because it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Better

It was slow. Full of apologetic broken promises and light touches. Altair ran his fingers up Malik's thigh as he kissed him, taking his time with this. Malik sighed and leaned into him. His dark eyes weren't narrow with anger, but soft with trust and affection, with forgiveness and love. Altair knew it was a dangerous path for them after a harsh past, but it was worth it. 

Altair kissed him again and slid his hand up Malik's side, ever so gentle as he touched Malik's maimed arm. Malik shuddered away and closed his eyes. It was the rift between them. Altair knew he'd have to tread carefully here. He leaned down and kissed the stump, curling his other hand loosely around his neck. Malik flinched and watched him in awe, his lips parted. 

“Altair,” he breathed. Altair kissed his lips once more and laid them down on the pillows. He was already kissing down Malik's chest before the darker man could remember what he was going to say and the fleeting thought left him as Altair's clever lips closed over his nipple. Malik gasped and arched up, his cheeks staining pink. 

Altair looked up and smiled, nipping the erect nub and drinking in all the lovely reactions. He sucked lightly on it, using his teeth briefly to drag another whimper out of Malik. He moved onto the other nipple and licked at it slowly, making Malik squirm. 

“Stop that,” Malik growled without malice. Altair grinned and kissed him, running a hand down to pinch his nipple. Malik keened and bit his lip and Altair grunted, pulling away. He redirected his attention to the muscled torso beneath him, mouthing down his chest to his softer belly and sucked a mark onto it, moving to dip his tongue into his belly button. Malik curled in, swatting at him. “That tickles.”

“Shh,” Altair hummed, kissing him again before moving down to bite his hip gently. Malik growled and bucked up and Altair felt Mal's half-hard cock press into him. Altair sucked another spot into the skin there and Malik whined. 

“Please,” he panted. Altair looked up at him and smirked before moving down to mouth at his erection beneath his pants. Malik moaned and latched onto Altair's hair. The bigger man tugged down Malik's pants and nipped up his inner thigh before closing his lips around his engorged cock. Malik panted and bucked, his belly tense. Altair sank down on him, swirling his tongue around the one-armed man's member. He pulled up again, scraping his teeth up him. Malik moaned and rocked into the movement and Altair slid down again, getting into a slow rhythm. 

Malik shuddered and bucked up into his mouth and Altair pulled off then, making Malik whine. The one-armed man was about to complain until he saw the little bottle of oil in Altair's hand. Altair poured some onto his fingers and rubbed Malik's entrance. The latter shook and squirmed, biting his lip. 

Altair worked him open slowly, running his slick finger just inside his rim to relax him before pushing inside, causing Malik to gasp and whimper helplessly, shuddering. Altair watched as he rubbed Mal's walls and fucked into him slowly, eventually adding the second finger. Malik winced at the new intrusion and Altair paused to let him adjust. 

“I'm fine, I'm fine, just go,” he grumbled, pushing back into Altair's hand. Altair pushed in deeper and Malik moaned low in his throat. The former kissed the latter's knee before starting to pump into him steadily, spreading him open. Malik panted, squirming. Altair spread his fingers and Mal cried out, bucking. “Another, Allah, just hurry up.”

Altair obeyed and Malik whimpered, his hole clenching. The bigger man waited until Malik relaxed and then worked him open, placing small kisses along his thigh. Once he was satisfied Malik was open enough, Altair pulled his fingers out and slicked up his leaking cock, licking his lips. Malik watched him and Altair paused to just stare at him. 

Malik was gorgeous like this. His hard chest heaving, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark and burning with lust. Altair let out a breath. Malik growled and squirmed, “Get your dick in me before I tear the damned thing off.” 

Altair grinned at him and dribbled a little more oil onto his cock before moving forward to breach him. Malik's head fell back and the sound he let out was intriguing. Altair rocked forward gently and Malik quaked, his mouth open and panting. He rocked in a little harder this time and Mal moaned, pushing back into him. 

Altair picked up speed gradually, sliding his hands up Malik's gorgeous body and down again to settle at his hips. Malik was a panting wreck, slick with sweat and quivering and Altair thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. 

He bucked harder and Malik's breath caught and Altair watched his lip tremble. Malik breathed out Altair's name and pushed back as Altair thrust in. Altair shifted and thrusted faster, pounding into him hard and watching Malik fall apart underneath him. Altair groaned and buried himself deeper and Malik keened, bucking back. 

“Please,” Malik panted, sliding his tongue over his dry lips. Altair shifted again to try to find his spot and he found it. Malik's spine snapped straight and he dropped his head back and moaned, shuddering. Altair hit it again and drew another long moan from his lover. 

“Close,” Altair panted out, thrusting harder into Malik's prostate. Malik whimpered and leaned up to wrap his arms around Altair's neck. Mal came first, a shudder running up his body as he clamped onto Altair, Altair's hand around his cock. Altair milked him through it, kissing up his neck before coming himself. 

They held each other as they came down from their orgasms. Altair laid them down again and wrapped his arm around Malik, kissing him tiredly. 

“I love you,” Altair said softly. Malik looked at him and snorted. 

“Go to sleep, novice. I love you too.” Malik curled closer and Altair smiled and he knew then it would be for the better.


End file.
